The Riddle
by Rissohma
Summary: Will Edward finally be beaten by Bella when he can't solve a riddle? Humor one shot


**Alrity. Here's my "it's Friday and I have nothing to do so let's write a oneshot" story xD**

**I am ELIGHTED at the number reviews that you guys give me! And I'd like to thank those that take the time to write long ones :) I LOVE you :)**

**And to those of you that have said that you love the ending of my stories- lets see if you can figure this one out :)**

"Edward, I really need to focus on homework." I complained as he continued to plant kisses down the back of my neck. As much as I loved everything about Edward, my grades had been slowly plummeting to a dangerous level, and with graduation around the corner, the last thing I needed was to fail a class.

"Then let's see what you're doing." he murmured, looking over my shoulder to observe my paper. I quickly shielded it with my hand.

"I'm not going to let you tell me the answers. We are getting tested on this next week and I need to learn it." I answered frustrated. Edward wasn't put off as he continued to turn his head in different positions, attempting to look around my hand at the material.

"Edward!" I complained. It would be easy just to tell him that I wanted to be alone. However, I'd rather fail hundreds of test than have to go through that. I wouldn't be capable of finishing any amount of homework knowing that Edward wasn't nearby.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" he complained. I temporarily lifted my eyes from the paper to look at him. Edward never complained, especially about being bored. He realized what he had said immediately. "Not that I'm bored or anything, it's just that I enjoy being around you, and yet homework doesn't pacify me for more than a few minutes." he repented.

I sighed frustrated. "There is no way that you know everything, Edward. Why don't you go and study for an upcoming test?"

His face instantly turned amused. "Try me."

I tried to remember back to any fact that I had learned that Edward wouldn't. "What was the first city to have at least a million people?" I remembered reading that in a book by Sarah Dessen.

"London." he answered instantly. There was no question in his voice. I looked at him appalled while he appeared pleased at my expression.

"It would appear that I've found something for us to do." he mused.

I wracked my brain for more useless knowledge that I may have picked up on a commercial or a game of trivial pursuit. "What's the most common element in the human body?" My expertise in biology would pay off if I could stump the genius vampire.

"Oxygen." he stated, pride emanating off of him. "You are about 63 percent oxygen. I'm disappointed, it would appear that you truly do love me only for my body. My mind had nothing to do with it whatsoever?"

I began to blush as I tried to come up with some fact that he wouldn't know. History and Biology were obviously subjects that he was good at.

Edward laughed. "Don't hurt yourself, Bella."

"How many of our presidents didn't go to college?" I, personally, had no idea the answer to this question. However, odds were that Edward didn't know either.

"Nine." he stated. "Washington, Jackson, Van Buren, Taylor, Fillmore, Lincoln, Andrew Jackson, Cleveland and Truman."

I looked at him in pure astonishment. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so surprised at how smart he was, considering his other talents. However, never once had Edward actually shown me the degree of his intellect.

"You're speechless." he mused, a huge smile on his face.

I quickly pulled myself together. "Those people seemed perfectly happy not going to college." I stated, remembering all of our arguments about Dartmouth and my attending other colleges. His face instantly sobered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Perhaps you should work on your homework." Edward suggested, clearly bored with our game.

"No." I stated, as he raised an eyebrow. "I have one more question for you."

He waited patiently.

"But if I win... then you have to stay here with me as I finish my homework at my leisure."

He smiled. "And if I win...?"

I considered for a moment. "Then I'll let you help me and then we'll do whatever you want to."

He grinned wickedly. "You know that I'll feel guilty for winning, Bella. "

I ignore him, trying to remember the exact words to a riddle that I heard a long time ago. "Al right. What's been around for millions of years, but is no more than a month old?"

His confident face melted into one of quiet speculation. My hopes rose.

"What was the question again?" he asked.

"What's been around for millions of years, but is no more than a month old?"

A few quiet moments went by as he stared blankly at the wall.

"Give up yet?" I asked, anxious to win the first battle ever.

"No. Give me some time to think. How long do I have?"

"Umm.. half an hour?"

To my surprise, Edward detached himself from me and sat on my bed, still deep in concentration. Suddenly happy, I turned to work on my homework.

XxXxX

"No more than a month old, or exactly a month old?" Edward questioned, still picking the question apart. I ran my hand through my hair in impatience.

"For about the hundredth time- it is no more than a month old." I grumbled. Over the past twenty minutes he had asked me to restate the question at least a dozen times, pulling me from my homework.

"And how much time do I have left?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

I sighed. "Thirty seconds less than you had last time, Edward. Eight minutes."

He nodded his head, allowing a few seconds to pass. "And it's been around for millions, right?"

I gripped my pencil in my hand tightly. If he doesn't know the answer then he should just quit, not waste the thirty minutes. "Yes. Millions."

"I see... not billions?"

"No.. not billions." I growled, my annoyance increasing. Why couldn't I just finish my homework?

Just as I was beginning to get focused on the paper in front of me, Edward chimed in.

"And how much time left do I have?"

I couldn't handle the anger that I had been holding in any longer. Couldn't he just accept the fact that he didn't know everything? Why did he have to question this so deeply to the point that I was beginning to go insane.

"It's the moon!" I nearly shouted. "The moon is the answer!"

I instantly covered my mouth with my hand as a grin grew on Edward's face.

"Is my time up?" he asked, amused. "Because I think the answer is 'the moon'."

**Edward always wins :P**


End file.
